Intraocular lens inserters are devices designed to insert an intraocular lens (IOL) into the eye of a patient. Such lenses are surgical implants designed to augment or replace the natural lens of the eye, and are used to treat certain diseases of the eye. For example, the impairment of vision caused by cataracts is often treated by the surgical removal and replacement of the eye's lens. During such a surgery a small 1-4 mm incision is formed in the patient's eye. The surgeon then uses a tool, inserted into the eye through the incision, to emulsify (break up) and remove the eye's natural lens. Once removed an artificial intraocular lens is inserted in the eye. In order to insert the lens without enlarging the incision, lenses are employed which may be compressed or folded, and inserted through an incision, using a device designed for the purpose. During insertion, significant forces may be applied to both the insertion device and the lens, which may lead to lens damage, insertion failures, and possibly patient injury. Some embodiments of the present invention provide insertion devices capable of inserting an intraocular lens safely and easily, and with a low risk of damaging the lens during insertion.